


Two Minutes

by HansonPhreek



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mary Sue, My First Fanfic, please don't judge my writing skills based on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-05
Updated: 2000-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my friend and I are suddenly transported to a new world, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! It's actually kind of embarrassing to read it now, it's soooo bad. Please don't judge my writing now by this. I'm only putting it up so that it's not lost. Maybe one day I'll rewrite this. Maybe not.

One Friday night, my friend, Mary, was at my house. It was one of our normal overnights, you know, we watched TV, talked and played games. The next morning we got up to watch Pokémon, like we always do, and the strangest thing happened. That’s where my story starts.

It was Saturday morning around 8:30 when it all started. Mary and I had just woken up and went out to the living room to watch TV. I turned on the TV and changed the channel the WB. Pokémon was just starting. The theme song ended and the commercials started so we got some pop tarts to munch on. Then the show came back on. Right in the middle of the episode Mary and I saw a bright, green flash and then blackness. I started to wake up and I heard some voices. 

A girl voice asked, “Are you two ok?” 

I opened my eyes and replied, “ I’m fine, but I don’t know about Mary. Who are you guys?” 

A young boy kneeling next to me stated, “I am Ash Ketchum for Pallet town and these are my friends…” 

“Misty and Brock,” interrupted Mary. 

“Yes how did you know?” inquired Brock, who was kneeling next to Mary. 

Mary answered, “ It’s sort of hard to explain, I’ll try later. Right now, do you have any water?” 

Misty said, “Yeah,” she started rummaging through her bag, and then pulled out a bottle of spring water, “here.”

I started to get up and then fell back again. Brock stated, “you need to stay there you’re to weak to get up now.” 

I sat up and asked my self, “What happened, how did we get here?” I thought some more and then my thoughts were interrupted by Ash asking how we got there, where we were from and who we were. 

I looked at Mary with a questioning look. She told him, “My name is Mary and this is Liz. As to how we got here it’s…um… a long story and we are too tired to tell it now.” 

Misty declared, “how about you two sleep while Brock cooks us some food. Ok?” 

I replied, “That sounds good.” 

Mary and I went to sleep for an hour or so, and then Ash woke us up. He stated, “The food is ready. Lets eat.” 

We got up and had something to eat. When we were done I inquired, “Can I ask you something? Where are we?” 

Ash replied, “Vridian Forest.” 

Mary asked, “No, like what continent are we on? What country are we in?” 

“Con-tin-ent. What’s that?” Misty, with a confused look on her face, thought out loud. 

“It’s like a … um …a … oh, never mind,” I answered. 

“So where are you lovely girls staying tonight?” Brock inquired. 

“Well, we don’t actually have a place to stay,” Mary replied blushing a little. 

“We just happen to have an extra tent,” Brock stated. 

“No we don’t,” yelled Ash and Misty. 

“Yes, we do,” said Brock shoving them out of the way. 

“Whatever, we’ll discuss this later,” Ash said giving up the argument for now. 

“Where are you two from anyways?” Misty asked. I looked at Mary. “Let me explain,” she whispered to me. Mary started, 

“Well, you might not believe me but you have to try. Let me tell the whole story before you ask questions. Ash, where we come from your life, as a Pokémon trainer is a TV show. I know that is sounds weird but I can prove it. Do you want me to?” 

“Yeah, tell me a few things that you know about us,” Ash said.

“Ok. Let’s see. Where to start? Oh I know. Ash, you woke up late the day you were supposed to get your pokémon for your journey. You met Misty when she fished you out of a lake and you ‘barrowed’ her bike and destroyed it. Now she wants a new one. That’s why she is following you around. You met Brock when he was the Pewter City Gym Leader. Brock has 11 brothers and sisters and when you first met him he didn’t know his dad, but a little later he met him and left his father with the kids to travel with you and Misty. Is that enough?” Mary explained. 

“Yeah. That’s plenty. So what is the name of where you’re from? How did you get here? What’s the name of the show?” Brock asked. 

“The name of the place we are form is Maryland. That’s in the United States of America, USA for short. The show is called ‘Pokémon.’ Very original isn’t it? It was made in Japan, another place but not in the USA. We aren’t totally sure how we got here. We woke up this morning to watch ‘Pokémon,’ like we always do, and half way through the show we saw a bright, green flash and then we woke up here. Do you believe me?” Mary finished.

“I believe you,” Brock said taking Mary’s hand, “I’ll believe anything you say.” 

Misty rolled her eyes at him and stated, “Don’t mind him. It’s kind of hard to believe but I trust you for some reason.” 

“I feel the same way,” Ash agreed. 

“It’s getting kind of late. We should go to sleep,” I yawned. There was some arguing over who should sleep where but in the end Misty, Mary, Togepi, Pikachu and I all got to sleep in the tent while the guys slept out side on the cold, hard ground. 

The next morning when I woke up, I went out side and saw Ash sitting on a log, thinking. I went up to him and inquired, “What-cha thinking about?” 

“Oh nothing,” he replied. 

“Bullshit. I know what you’re thinking about,” I said. 

“If you know, than what am I thinking about?” Ash asked. 

“Misty,” I answered. 

“Not true,” Ash argued. 

“Oh come on. You know you like her as more than a friend, you just wont admit it. If you ever stop denying it you’ll probably want to know if she likes you too. Well I know if she does or not,” I taunted. 

“If I did like her would you tell me?” he questioned. 

“You’d have to ask. When you’re ready to find out all you have to do is ask and I’ll tell you,” I responded. 

“Does she like me?” Ash requested. 

“Are you ready to admit that you like her?” I posed. 

“Yes. I like her, there I said it,” Ash admitted. 

“Ok. Good. Yes she likes you,” I told him. 

We heard Brock wake up and Mary and Misty come out of the tent so we stopped talking. Brock cooked us breakfast for us and then, after eating, we packed up and started walking. As we walked we heard a loud thump ahead of us. “What was that?” I asked as we all started to run to see what it was. 

When we reached the location of the loud thump, all we saw were three kids. Mary and I knew instantly who they were. One youngest boy got up as soon as he saw us and asked, “Who are you,” he looked around, “and where are we?” 

The other kids got up as Mary answered, “I’m Mary and this is Liz, Ash, Misty and Brock. Liz and I will explain where you are in a minute.” 

“Do you know us? I mean it sounds like you do,” the girl inquired. 

“Yes we know who you are. We will explain that in a minute also. You are Mimi and that is Tk and Izzy,” I replied. 

“Ash, Misty and Brock, Will you come with me so that I can explain things to you while Liz explain every thing to them?” Mary suggested. They agreed and walked off with Mary. 

“How do you know us? And where exactly are we?” Izzy insisted. 

“First you are in what I like to call ‘Pokémon World.’ As to how you got here, I’m not sure. Now. How we know you. Where Mary and I are from you’re lives as the Digi-Destined is a TV show. I know it’s hard to believe but it’s true. I can prove it. I watched almost every show that was made. Do you need me to prove that what I’m saying is true?” I answered. 

“Yes, please do so,” Mimi said. 

“Sure the names of you and the other old Digi-Destined’s Digimon are Palmon, Patamon, Tentomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Gatomon. Tk’s older brother, Matt, is now in a rock band. Kari, Tk, Davis, Yolei, and Cody are the new Digi-Destined. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Tk, Joe, Mimi, Kari, and Sora are the old Digi-Destined. Tai gave Davis his goggles when Davis broke his own goggles. The old Digi-Destined are about three years older now than when they were the Digi-Destined. Is that enough?” I concluded. 

“Yeah. That’s plenty. For some strange reason we believe you.” Tk replied.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Mary came back and reintroduced themselves. 

“We have to get moving to the next town. Hey, do you guys want to come with us?” Ash suggested after we all talked a while. 

“Sure. It sounds like a lot of fun,” Mimi replied. 

We started to walk to the next town and I decided to talk to Misty. She was walking by herself so I went up to her and asked, “Can I talk to you?” 

“About what?” she inquired.

“You and Ash,” I replied. 

“What do you mean, me and Ash?” She asked.

“Oh just the fact that you know that you like him as more than a friend. It’s sort of obvious on the show,” I answered. 

“No, I don’t,” she said. 

“Yes, you do. Stop lying,” I argued. 

“Alright, you win. It’s true. Does he like me?” she admitted. 

“Yes he likes you,” I replied. 

“Then why won’t he tell me?” she wondered. 

“I don’t know, maybe he’s scared,” I suggested. 

Mary caught up to Misty and I and inquired, “What-cha talking about?” 

“Nothing,” Misty replied. 

Mary gave me a questioning look and I whispered to her, “You’ll find out.”

I slowed down a little so that I could talk to Mimi, Izzy and Tk. “Hi,” I said to them. 

“Hello,” Izzy stated. 

“Hi!” exclaimed Mimi. 

“How are you?” I asked. 

“I’m fine. How about you?” Tk answered. 

“I’m fine, I guess,” I replied. 

“What do you mean, I guess?” Izzy questioned. 

“Nothing,” I lied. 

“Come on Liz. What’s wrong?” Mimi insisted. 

“Nothing, I swear,” I replied. 

“Whatever,” Tk said giving up.

Later, when we decided to stop for the night, Mimi came over to me and asked, “What was wrong with you earlier?” 

“Nothing,” I answered.

“Come on. Something was wrong. You can trust me,” begged Mimi. 

“I’m not telling you or anyone else,” I said. 

“I know what it is, you have a crush on some one. That’s it isn’t it?” Mimi stated. 

“Yeah, that’s it, but I wont tell you who.” I said. 

“Then I’ll guess. Brock,” Mimi wondered. 

“Eww. No,” I stated. 

“What’s wrong with Brock? I like him. He’s cute,” Mimi said. 

“You like Brock!” I exclaimed. 

“Yeah. So anyways, How about Izzy?” Mimi continued guessing. 

“No that’s Mary. Don’t tell her I told you. She’d kill me if she knew I told anyone,” I replied. 

“Mary likes Izzy?” Mimi asked. 

“Yes. Don’t say anything,” I answered. 

“Ok. Than it’s got to be Tk. Right?” Mimi guessed. 

“Yep that’s who,” I admitted. 

“Oh. We never had this conversation,” Mimi said. 

“What conversation?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Exactly,” Mimi replied.

Just then we heard some voices. “Prepare for trouble,” the female voice said. 

“Make it double,” the male voice stated. 

“To protect the world from devastation,” said the female. 

“To unite all people in every nation,” the male stated. 

“To denounce the evils of truth and love,” exclaimed the girl. 

“To extend our reach to the stars above,” stated the guy. 

“Jessie,” stated the girl. 

“James,” said the guy. 

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,” stated Jessie. 

“Surrender now or prepare to fight,” said James. 

“Meowth that’s right,” stated Meowth. 

Ash stood still with a blank look on his face for a few seconds, “Uhh… Ahh! It’s Team Rocket!” Jessie and James fall on top of each other. Mary and I glance at each other, and then grin. 

“Get a room,” Mary yelled. 

“Eww… Public display of affection,” I shouted. Everyone started laughing as a fuming Jessie and James got up. 

“You have no right to make any kind of assumptions about us like that,” Jessie screamed. 

“Wait a minute. Aren’t there more of them, Jessie?” They start counting and about five minutes later they come to a conclusion, “There are definitely more of you. Who are you other people?” 

“That’s Mary and over there is Liz, Tk, Mimi and Izzy,” Misty answered.

“Nice to meet you. Now hand over Pikachu or else,” Jessie said. 

“Or else what?” Ash asked.

“Fight,” Meowth answered. 

“Arbok, go,” Jessie yelled. 

“Go, Weezing,” James shouted. 

“Alright. Squirtle I choose you,” hollered Ash. 

“Arbok, bite attack now,” Jessie commanded. 

“Squirtle, watch out. Water gun attack,” Ash ordered. 

“Weezing smokescreen,” James directed. 

“Pidgeotto come out. Whirlwind this smoke away,” Ash instructed. When all the some was gone Ash yelled, “Squirtle, Pikachu, attack together.” 

They attacked Team Rocket and, “Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again…” * DING * 

“What just happened?” Mimi inquired. 

“We just had an in counter with Team Rocket,” Misty replied. 

“Does that happen a lot?” Tk asked. 

“Yeah, just about every day,” Brock answered. 

“Do they ever get what they want?” Izzy wondered. 

“No. They always loose,” Misty responded.

“Misty, we need to talk,” Ash said to Misty a little later. 

“Ok. What about?” Misty asked. 

“Us. Mist, I like you as more that a friend,” Ash answered shyly. 

“I like you too. Hey you called me Mist,” Misty said. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” Ash started. 

“That’s ok. You can call me Mist if you want,” Misty interrupted. 

”Ok. Will you go out with me, Mist?” Ash inquired. 

“Yes, I will go out with you,” Misty replied. 

“Aww… How cute,” I said. They turned around, saw everyone starring at them, turned bright red and ran into the tent. 

“Yeah go in the tent so that you can make out,” Brock teased. 

“Shut up,” Ash and Misty yelled. 

Mimi went over to Mary and said, “So I heard that you like Izzy.” 

“Who told you? Liz?” Mary asked. 

“Yes she told me. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that she told me. Don’t get mad,” Mimi answered. 

“Oh well you probably would have found out eventually anyways,” Mary sighed. 

“Do you want me to talk to him and find out if he likes you?” Mimi suggested. 

“Sure. Thanks,” Mary agreed. 

“No problem. I’ll do that now,” Mimi said. 

Mimi went over to Izzy and Mary to me. “Hey. You like Tk, Right?” Mary asked. 

“Yeah. I like him. He’s funny and cute and nice and cute and kind and did I mention cute and…” I answered dreamily. 

“Snap out of it, you’re scaring me,” Mary said disgusted.

“Sorry,” I apologized. 

“That’s ok. Anyways. I can talk to him about you, if you want to,” Mary offered. 

“Yeah just don’t tell him I like him if he says that he doesn’t like me. Ok?” I agreed. 

“Ok. I won’t,” Mary promised. 

“Great. Thanks,” I said. 

“You’re welcome,” Mary stated.

Meanwhile, “So what do you think of Mary?” Mimi asked Izzy. 

“She’s very nice and really cute,” Izzy answered while typing on his computer. 

“Do you like, like her or just like her?” Mimi inquired. 

“What?” Izzy posed confused. 

“I mean, do you really like her or do you like her as just a friend?” Mimi explained. 

“I really like her,” Izzy admitted. 

“Well she likes you too. You guys should get together. You would make a cute a couple,” Mimi told him. 

“I’ll have to talk to her. Thanks,” Izzy said. 

“Any time,” Mimi stated. 

“Hi,” Mary said to Tk. 

“Hi,” Tk sighed. 

“What’s up?” Mary asked. 

“I’m just trying to figure out something,” Tk answered. 

“Maybe I can help,” Mary suggested. 

“You probably can. I like Liz and I was wondering if she likes me,” Tk said. 

“How much do you like her?” Mary inquired. 

“A lot. Do you know if she likes me?” Tk replied. 

“Yes she like you,” Mary told him. 

“How much?” Tk asked. 

“A lot,” Mary answered. 

“Cool. Thanks,” Tk thanked her. 

Meanwhile, “Hi. How are you?” I inquired to Mimi. 

“I’m fine. You?” Mimi replied. 

“I’m ok,” I said. 

“What’s Mary doing?” Mimi asked. 

“She’s talking to Tk for me,” I answered. 

“Oh. I talked to Izzy for Mary,” Mimi said. 

“What did he have to say?” I inquired. 

“He said that he likes her and that he’ll have to talk to her later,” Mimi replied. 

“Good for them. I hope things work out,” I said. 

“Me too,” Mimi stated.

Tk came over and asked me, “Liz, Can I talk to you alone for a minute?” 

“I was just leaving,” Mimi said getting up and whispering to me, “I hope he wants to talk about what I think he wants to talk to you about.” 

“What did you want to talk about?” I inquired. 

“Liz, I want you to know that I like you,” Tk replied. 

“I like you too,” I stated shyly. 

“Will you go out with me?” Tk asked. 

“Yes,” I answered. Tk gave me a kiss and put his arm around me.

Meanwhile, Izzy went over to Mary and said, “Mary we need to talk.” 

“Why? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Mary asked starting to freak out. 

“Nothing’s wrong and I’m fine,” Izzy answered. 

“Good. You had me worried for a minute,” Mary said. 

“Sorry. Anyways, I wanted you to know that I like you, a lot. And I wanted to know if you like me,” Izzy stated. 

“I like you. Why?” Mary inquired. 

“Because I was hoping that you would go out with me,” Izzy replied. 

“I would love to go out with you,” Mary said. Then she gave him a kiss and he put his arm around her.

“It’s getting late. We should go to sleep now,” Brock sighed. 

“What’s wrong Brock?” Ash inquired. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired,” Brock replied. 

“Whatever, Good night,” Misty said giving Ash a good night kiss. 

“Good night everyone,” I stated while kissing Tk. 

Izzy kissed Mary and said, “Sweet Dreams.” “Yeah Night,” Mimi stated. Misty, Mary, Mimi, and I all slept in the tent while the guys slept out side on the ground.

Mary was the second one awake the next morning so she decided to wake me up and say, “Hey. How are you?” 

“Tried,” I whined. 

“Sorry to wake you up but, do you think we will ever get to go home?” Mary inquired. 

“I don’t know. In some ways I want to go home and in others I want to stay,” I replied. 

“I know what you mean. I miss everyone back home, but I don’t want to leave Izzy,” Mary thought out loud. 

“What ever happens happens. Maybe, if we get to go home, we can take Tk and Izzy with us,” I suggested. 

“That would be perfect… for us. What if Tk and Izzy want to go back to their homes? What would we do then?” Mary asked. 

“Well, I would go with Tk. I would rather have him than my old life,” I answered. 

“Yeah me too. Hey, where’s Mimi?” Mary agreed. 

“I don’t know,” I said. 

We heard some soft voices outside the tent, so we went out to see who it was. It was Tk, Mimi and Izzy. I went up to Tk and gave him a good morning kiss; Mary did the same to Izzy. 

“Good morning!” Mimi exclaimed. 

“Good morning,” I said to them. 

“What were you talking about?” Mary asked. 

“What we would do if we got the chance to go home,” Izzy answered. 

“What would you do?” I inquired. 

“We don’t know, it all depends on you guys,” Tk replied. 

“Well, we don’t know either so we’ll just have to wait and see,” I said.

I went and sat next to Tk and Mary sat next to Izzy. Tk put his arm around me and Izzy did the same with Mary. Mimi just sat there with a sad yet dreamy look on her face. I knew instantly what she wanted because I’d had that look on my face a lot before I met Tk. I had to talk to Brock. “Why hasn’t Brock flirted with her? That’s strange. I’ll have to talk to him. I’ll do it while he cooks breakfast,” I thought to myself. 

Brock woke up and said, “Good morning. I’m gonna start to cook breakfast now.” 

“Morning,” Mimi stated. 

“I’ll be right back. I have to talk to Brock real quick. Ok?” I whispered to Tk. 

“Ok,” he whispered back. 

I walked over to where Brock was and asked, “Hey Brock. How are you?” 

“Fine,” Brock sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” I inquired. 

“It’s just that I feel differently about Mimi than I do about all the Joys and Jennys. Don’t get me wrong; it’s a good different. I really like her. It’s strange,” Brock replied. 

“Maybe you should talk to her. I know that she likes you, and not just a little, a lot,” I suggested. 

“She does?” he asked shocked. 

“Yes she does,” I answered. 

“I’ll talk to her after breakfast,” he said cheerfully. 

“Good,” I said walking back over to Tk and giving him a kiss. I smiled at Mimi and she gave me a questioning look. 

We woke up Ash and Misty, easier said than done, and than had breakfast. “Mimi can I talk to you alone for a minute?” Brock asked Mimi after we were finished. 

“Sure,” Mimi answered. When Brock and Mimi walked out of sight, every one gave me a weird look. 

“What?” I inquired. 

“What’s up with Brock?” Ash questioned. 

“He likes Mimi a lot and thanks to me, again, he is trying to get together with her,” I replied. 

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Tk asked. 

“I helped Ash and Misty get together,” I answered. 

“Is that true?” Izzy inquired. 

“Yeah, anyways. Does Mimi like Brock?” Misty replied. 

“Yes, she does. Am I good or what?” I said. 

“You are good,” Tk joked giving me a kiss. I blushed as Brock and Mimi came back holding hands. 

We packed up and started walking to the next town. We weren’t that far from it, but it took longer than we thought because of Team Rocket who flew in on their meowth balloon. They said their motto; I don’t feel like writing it out. “Hand over Pikachu you little twerp,” Jessie yelled. 

“Come down here and make him give it to you,” Misty shouted back. 

“Ok,” James said as he and Jessie jumped off the balloon. 

“Go, Weezing. Use your smokescreen attack now,” James commanded. 

“Cough, cough. Pidgeotto Whirlwind,” Ash instructed. Pidgeotto used whirlwind to blow over to Team Rocket. 

“I’ve got an idea. Vulpix, use your flamethrower attack on that smoke,” Brock directed. Vulpix did as told and it caused an explosion. 

“Team Rocket’s blasting off again,” screamed Jessie, James and Meowth. 

We made it to the town by 10:00 am. We went to the Pokémon Center so that Ash, Misty, and Brock could rejuvenate their Pokémon. We went out side and sat on a bench and this slightly transparent person appeared in front of us. “Hello, You are probably wondering why you are here and how you are going to get home. Right?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Izzy answered. 

“Well there is no reason as to why you are here other than destiny. There is a vortex behind the Pokémon center that will take you back to your world the day that you left. You can’t go to any other world than the one that you are from. If you chose to stay than you will each have two minutes to talk to your family and then you will never see or hear from them ever again. The vortex is only open until midnight and then it’s gone forever. Tomorrow, if you stay, than you can use the phone to call you’re family and after two minutes it will cut off. That’s all I can tell you. Goodbye and good luck,” he finished as he disappeared.

“What are we going to do?” Tk asked me. 

“I want to be with you and if that means giving up my family to be with you than so be it,” I answered. 

“I feel the same way as Liz does,” Mary said to Izzy. 

“I want to be with you but I also want to be with my family,” Izzy told Mary. 

“That’s how I feel,” Tk stated. 

“I’m staying here with Brock,” Mimi said not having a second thought at all. 

“Are you sure?” Brock inquired. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” replied Mimi. 

“Well, You have to chose either us or your families,” Mary and I said to Tk and Izzy. 

“That’s hard. I mean I love you but I miss my family,” Tk said to me and then kissed me. 

“I love you too, and I also miss my family but I’m willing to give them up for you. If you chose to go back than it has to be over between us,” I said starting to cry. 

“I love you, Mary and if you can give up your old life for me than I’ll give up mine for you,” Izzy stated and Mary gave him a kiss. 

“What are you going to do?” I asked Tk. 

“I don’t know. I want to stay, but two minutes isn’t long enough with my family,” he answered. 

“Yeah, but you’re willing to give up the love of your life for more than two minutes with your family than fine,” I yelled at him and then ran off. Ash, Misty, and Mary all ran after me. 

“Look what you did. Are you staying or leaving?” Mimi inquired. 

“I guess I’m gonna stay and try to get her back. I hope I win,” Tk sighed.

“Slow down I want to talk to you,” Mary yelled at me. I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to the ground sobbing. 

“Liz, it’s ok. If he really loves you as much as he said he does he’ll stay,” Misty said sympathetically. 

“How do you know? What if he doesn’t really love me? How could I live without him? I love him with all my heart,” I sobbed. 

“We don’t know. We just hope,” Ash replied. 

“Come back to the Pokémon Center with us. We got some rooms. You can lock yourself in one. Ok?” Mary suggested. 

“Ok,” I agreed getting up. 

We walked back to the Pokémon Center. When we got there Tk was waiting for me. “Can we talk?” Tk asked me, but I just kept walking.

“She’s not in the mood to talk. What do you want to tell her?” Ash answered. 

“Tell her I’m staying for her,” Tk said. 

“Sure,” Mary stated. Misty walked back to the room I was in and knocked on it. 

“Who is it?” I inquired. 

“It’s me, Misty,” She replied. 

“Come in,” I said. 

“Tk wanted me to tell you that he is staying for you and that he want s to talk,” She told me. 

“Send him in and I’ll try to talk to him,” I stated. 

“Ok,” Misty said with hope in her voice.

Tk knocked on the door. “Come in,” I yelled. 

“Did you hear that I’m staying for you?” Tk asked. I didn’t say anything; I just stared at him. “The reason I changed my mind is that I realized that I really love you and that you really love me that’s why you would stay for me so that’s why I’m staying. I love you. Can you forgive me?” Tk pleaded with me. 

“Yes I can forgive you and I do. I love you too,” I said and gave him a kiss. I heard some noise out side of the room so I opened the door and everyone fell in on top of each other.

“Oh. We were… um… uh…” Mary stuttered. 

“Eves dropping,” Tk finished for her.

“Sorry,” they apologized as they got up.

It was 1:00 so we decided to go out to lunch. After lunch Mary, Mimi, Tk, Izzy, Brock and I all went to the mall. “Mall how I’ve missed you,” Mimi said.

“Yea a mall!” I exclaimed. 

“Oh great a mall, sounds like fun,” Tk, Izzy, and Brock all complained. 

Meanwhile, “Misty, do you want to go on a walk with me?” Ash asked. 

“Sure. I would love to,” Misty answered. 

“I’m glad everything worked out with Tk and Liz,” Ash said as they walked. 

“Me too,” Misty agreed. 

“I love you,” Ash said kissing Misty. 

“I love you too,” Misty replied kissing him back.

Back at the mall, “Clothes. Makeup. Smelly stuff. I’m in heaven,” Mimi said with hearts in her eyes. 

“Shut up, you are scaring the guys,” I stated getting frustrated. 

“I can’t help it. I haven’t seen a mall in forever,” Mimi said apologetically. 

“That’s ok. She’s always like this,” Izzy replied. 

“I know, god!” Mary joked. 

“Ooh jewelry, it’s so beautiful,” I said. 

“Which is your favorite?” Tk asked me. 

“That one right there,” I answered pointing to one of the rings. 

“The one with the blue gem in the middle?” Tk clarified. 

“Yeah. Why?” I questioned. 

“No reason. I just remembered something we past that I wanted. You guys go on without me. I’ll catch up with ya,” he lied. 

“Ok, see you in a little bit,” I said kissing him. We continued on as Tk went in to the jewelry store.

That night Tk took me out to dinner. “I have something to give you at dinner,” he told me as we walked to the restaurant. 

“Really? What is it?” I asked. 

“It’s a surprise,” he answered. We went to the restaurant and got seated and ate. After we finished eating Tk handed me a small box and said, “Open it.” I opened it and saw the ring that I wanted. I gave him a questioning look. “It’s a promise ring. It means that no matter what we will always be together. I love you,” he said taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on to my finger. 

“I love you too,” I stated right before getting a kiss from Tk.

Meanwhile, “What do you think Tk got Liz?” Izzy asked everyone else.

“That ring that she liked,” Brock answered. 

“Yeah, most likely,” Mimi agreed. 

“Yep, I bet that’s it. So what’s for supper?” Ash whined. Everyone except Ash fell over and then started laughing. 

“What? I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since lunch,” Ash stated. 

“You dork,” Mary said. 

“I’ll cook some dinner for us. Ok?” Brock gave in. 

“Great!” Ash exclaimed.

Tk and I walked back to the Pokémon Center where we were staying. We went back to our separate rooms and kissed each other good night. “So how was dinner?” Mary asked. 

“Fine,” I answered. 

“Just fine? Hey what’s that on your finger?” Misty inquired. 

“Yes just fine. It’s a promise ring. It means that no matter what Tk and I will always be together,” I replied. 

“How sweet. Is that the ring that you wanted?” Mimi said. 

“Yes it is. I’m tired. Can we sleep now?” I stated. 

“Sure, Goodnight,” Mary said.

The next morning I was the first one up. I went out to the lobby and stood looking out the window thinking. Tk came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. “Oh my god. You scared the hell out of me,” I said. 

“Sorry. What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Thinking,” I answered. 

“About what?” He inquired. 

“What I’m gonna tell my mom,” I replied. 

“Yeah I know the feeling. I’m not sure what to say,” Tk stated. 

“I guess I’ll just have to worry about that later,” I said.

“Yeah,” Tk agreed.

One by one everyone woke up and came out of their rooms. When everyone we up, we decided to go out to breakfast and when we got back we would call our families. We walked to the restaurant in silence. “Why isn’t any one talking?” Ash asked. 

“They’re all trying to think of what to say to their families, stupid,” yelled Misty. When ash looked hurt from being yelled at Misty said, “Sorry for yelling at you Ash.” We got to the restaurant and ate and then we walked back to the Pokémon center.

“Who’s calling first?” I asked. No one said anything. “I guess I will, if no one else will. Tk will you come with me? I want my mom to meet you,” I said.

“Sure,” he replied. Tk sat next to me at the phone and put his arm around me. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone and dialed the number. 

“Ring…Pick up… ring… Hello?” I said. 

“Hello. Liz is that you? Where are you?” my mom inquired.

“Mom, yes it’s me. Before I tell you where I am you have to know that I only have two minutes and I want you to meet Tk, the love of my life,” I started.

“Hello,” Tk said to my mom. 

“Hello,” my mom stated. 

I told the story of where I was and why I couldn’t get home now, you already know that so why tell it again? Right? 

“Mom do you believe me?” I finished.

“Yes I believe you I just wish you had come home,” she replied. 

“I love you. Call dad and tell him that story and that I love him. Tell Missy bye for me. I miss you already,” I said starting to cry. 

“I love you too. I’ll tell your dad and your sister every thing. Bye.” My mom said right as the phone cut off. 

“Bye,” I said to no one and I started sobbing. Misty took me back to our room so that I could sit and cry. I assumed that everyone else’s phone conversations went the same way. When Tk finished he came in to my room with tears in his eyes. He sat next to me and put his arms around me and I did the same to him. We sat there crying for a few minutes. Then we stopped crying and I gave him a kiss and said, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” He told me. 

 

EPOLOUGE

That was five years ago. I know that it sounds so fake but trust me it really happened. We are all still in “Pokémon World” I still don’t have a name for it other than that. Oh well. We all live in Pallet Town on the same street right in a row. Ash and Misty got married last winter and now have a four-month-old baby boy named Zac. They are living in a two-story house. Brock and Mimi have been married for almost two years now and have two beautiful children named Danny, 1, and Amy, three months. They also live in a two-story house. Mary and Izzy go married last spring and have a five-month-old baby girl named Holly. They live in a one-story house and have a trampoline. As for Tk and I, we got married last summer. It was a nice wedding, a little hot but nice. Every flower was in bloom and I made sure that I had some Bellossom their to help out. They’re even cuter in person. That was a little over a year ago. We are expecting a set of twins, a boy and a girl. We aren’t sure what to name them yet. If I get my way they will be named Dusty and Laurel, after my parents. We live in a two-story house that has a hot tube. It’s our dream house.


End file.
